Pokemon: The New Champions
by Mean Mr. Snorlax
Summary: It has been ten years since Ash Ketchum tied with Alder in the Unova League Confrence, and settled down with his wife May, running the Battle Colosseum in Pallet Town. Now their son, Nick, is about to start his own journey. He will experience love, excitement, horror, happiness and countless surprises on his journey. Will he prevail? Rated T just in case OCS WANTED!
1. First Day! Nick, Kricketot and Munchlax!

**A/N : Welcome to my First Fanfiction. I Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for Reading!**

Nick opened his eyes to see his mother looking at him.

"Happy Birthday Nick!" She smiled at him. "Are you ready to start your journey?"

"I sure am Mom!" Nick replied. He hadn't been more excited in his life. "Kricketot and Munchlax want to come with me, is that alright?

"That's fine honey, they've been your best friends since you were a baby, after all!"

"Okay Mom, Then I'm going to go to the lab and get my starter pokemon, ok?"

May shook her head. "You should get dressed and eat some breakfast first!"

Nick shooed his mom out, threw on a green T-shirt, a brown jacket, and blue jeans, and grabbed a piece of toast. He walked outside into the ranch behind the Battle Colosseum. The Battle Colosseum is a site in the battle frontier that Mr. Scott built for his dad, Ash Ketchum, when he stopped traveling to marry Nick's mom, May Maple. Nick knew of his parent's accomplishments, including Ash having beaten the Unova League and beaten the Elite Four. He drew with Alder, Unova's Champion, but he let Alder keep the title so he could keep traveling. Nick greeted Meganium, Donphan, and Noctowl. He asked Noctowl to lead him to Munchlax and Kricketot, and Noctowl, who didn't want to end the conversation, teleported him to them instead.

When Nick landed, he stood in the center of the ranch. Munchlax, and his Parent's Snorlaxes were having an Eating contest with all the apples in the grove, much to Kricketot's annoyance. Charizard who had left the Charcific Valley last year, was talking with Bulbasaur, Venasaur, and both his parent's Wartortle. Sceptile and Blazekin were sparring in a makeshift battlefield a few yards away.

"Come on Kricketot, Munchlax, we're going on our journey!" Nick called.

Both Pokemon cheered and ran over to him. Kricketot hopped onto his shoulder and Munchlax waddled behind them.

Nick reminisced about meeting his two friends. Munchlax was the only son of Ash and May's Snorlaxes, and was a surprisingly active pokemon. He was small for a Munchlax, and likely would only be as big as a Meganium when he evolved. Nick had a special type of Pokeblock made by Professor Gary that was enough food to feed Munchlax for an entire day, which he always kept around with him.

When Nick was four, he and Munchlax were playing in the woods near their house when they heard a roar. They hid behind a bush, and saw an Ursaring attacking a Krickitot. Nick told Munchlax to use Metronome, and Munchlax use Draco Meteor. The Ursaring fled, and Nick healed the Kricketot. The three of them had been best friends ever since.

On the way to the lab Nick realized he hadn't seen his father that morning. He decided that Ash had to go to a Colosseum battle.

When Nick stepped into the lab, Justin ran up to him. The boy's dark brown hair matched Nick's, but was much shorter. His red T-Shirt and Gray Khakis made his clothing looki opposite to Nick's.

"Hey Nick! How are you doing? Which Pokemon will you pick? I picked Charmander!"

Nick was surprised. He's have thought Justin would pick Squirtle like his dad, the Professor did.

"Charmander, huh? Well that makes my choice easy! I'm going to pick Bulbasaur!"

Justin laughed. "You'll stand no chance against me! My Charmander will crush your Bulbasaur!"

"We'll see." Nick said nonchalantly.

They walked over to Professor Gary.

"Hello Nick! So I heard you were going to pick Bulbasaur. Here he is, along with your Pokeballs and Pokedex."

Nick thanked the Professor and officially caught Kricketot and Munchlax. He turned to Justin.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"WAIT!" They hear a voice bellow. Ash came rocketing into the room.

"I have a gift for the both of you. Here."

"Ash handed them Town Maps and Badge Cases."

"Thanks!" They said in unison.

Ash turned to his son. "Nick, I want you to wear my hat. The one I wore through Kanto."

Nick looked astonished, and hugged his dad in joy.

"Also," Ash continued, "I want you to know that your Charmander and Bulbasaur were bred from my and May's pokemon, so they might have a few tricks up their sleeves."

The two nodded, though they were unsure of what Ash meant. At that, they turned and went to begin their Adventure.

**What awaits these two on their journey? Find Out next Chapter! Note: Chapters will mostly be uploaded on weekends, and there will generally be 2/3 Chapters per weekend. (Yes I write small chapters)**


	2. Nick vs Justin! First Battle!

**Here it is, the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"So Nick," Justin said, "How about a Pokemon Battle. 3 vs 3?"

Nick looked at him, confused. "How? You don't have 3 pokemon yet!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Sure I do! My dad gave me two before you got their."

"Oh, alright then!" Nick accepted. "Battle Time, Kricketot!"

Kricketot hopped off his shoulder and into battle.

"Go Eevee!" Justin shouted. The evolution pokemon emerged and got into a clumsy battle stance.

They both checked their pokemon's attacks in the Pokedex.

_Kricketot's attacks are: Growl, Struggle Bug, Bug Bite, and Tackle. It's abillity is Technician._

_Eevee's attacks are Quick Attack, Bite, Dig, and Shadow Ball. It's abillity is Adaptabillity._

Both were impressed by the strengths in their pokemon. Kricketot are normally very weak pokemon, and Eevee is only a week old.

"Eevee, use Shadow Ball!"

A Purple-Black sphere of energy formed in Eevee's mouth and shot toward Kricketot.

"Kricketot, Jump to dodge and use Struggle Bug!"

Kricketot hopped over the sphere and creating pillars of Red Aura, knocking Eevee onto it's side.

"Great! Now use Tackle!"

"Eevee, dodge with Dig!"

Kricketot rushed the fallen Eevee, but Eevee dug underground. Kricketot tumbled into the hole behind it.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Use Struggle Bug, Kricketot!"

The attacks collided, causing and underground and Kricketot flew out of the hole. They both landed hard, but only Eevee manged to get up.

"Kricketot is unabvle to battle! Eevee is the winner!" A voice announced. Nick and Jason turned to see Ash watching the battle. "That was a great battle you too!" Ash called. "Nick, please call your next pokemon to the field."

Nick nodded and tossed a pokeball. "Bulbasaur, Battle Time!

The little dinosaur emerged, and Nick checked his moves: _Bulbasaur's moves are: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder, and Sludge Bomb. It's abillity is Overgrow._

"Sludge Bomb? Awesome!" Nick cheered. "Alright Bulbasaur, let's use a Tackle!"

Bulbasaur charged the tired Eevee, who was catapulted back several feet.

"Finish with Sludge Bomb!" Nick commanded

Purple poisonous bombs shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb, bombarding Eevee until it was knocked out.

"Eevee is unable to battle! Bulbasaur is the winner!" Ash declared. "Justin, call out your next Pokemon!"

Justin tossed a pokeball. "Charmander, Go!"

Out the lizard pokemon popped, and it gave a small growl. _Charmander's moves are: Ember, Slash, Dragonbreath, and Leer. It's abillity is Blaze._

"Awesome! Dragonbreath!" Justin cheered. "Let's try it, Charmander!"

Charmander opened it's mouth and a green energy beam emerged and hit Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Nick shouted.

"Charge up an Ember! Justin called.

Bulbasaur charged at Charmander, knocking the lizard to the ground. Charmander scrambled back up and opened its mouth, charging up many small flames.

Adam saw his chance. "Bulbasaur, Sludge Bomb into Charmander's mouth!"

Bulbasaur fired disks of Sludge into Charmander's collided with Charmander's ember, creating a huge explosion.

"Great job Bulbasaur! Now use Sleep Powder!"

"Charmander, send it back with Dragonbreath!"

Bulbasaur launched a blue powder from it's bulb headed toward Charmander, but Charmander simply blew it back.

It was a matter of seconds before Bulbasaur fell asleep. Nick thought fast. "Bulbasaur, Sludge Bomb and Razor Leaf combo!"

Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf, and followed it with Sludge Bomb. The sludge covered the leaves, and the sludge-coated leaves hit Charmander in a barrage. Charmander winced began to glow purple. It had been poisoned.

Simultaneously, Bulbasaur was hit by it's own powder, and drifted off to sleep.

"Charmander, Slash then Ember!" Justin ordered.

Charmander ran up to Bulbasaur, the poison eating away at Charmander's health rapidly.. Its claws glowing white, it slashed Bulbasaur accross the face. Bulbasaur yowled, but didn't stir. Charmander then used ember, which did a lot of damage and woke Bulbasaur up.

"Bulbasaur, use Sludge Bomb!" Nick yelled.

"Charmander, full power Ember!" Justin called.

The two pokemon fired and once again sludge met with fire, but both attacks hit their target. When the dust cleared, the two starters were staring each other down. After a moment, Bulbasaur fell to the ground, swirls in its eyes. Seconds after, the poison finished Charmander, and he too fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Ash declared. "Trainers, send out your final Pokemon!"

"Munchlax, Battle Time!" Nick called.

"Come on out Nidoran!"

Munchlax popped out of it's Pokeball and stared down the Poison Pin Pokemon.

_Munchlax's moves are: Metronome, Body Slam, Ice Punch, and Incinerate It's abillity is Thick Fat._

_Nidoran's moves are: Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Double Kick, and Thunderbolt. His Abillity is Poison Point._

"Munchlax, use Metronome!" Nick called.

"Nidoran, Respond with Poison Sting!" Justin countered.

Munchlax's finger grew white as he waggled it, thinking. Suddenly, he stopped, and a jet of mud shot from his finger. The Mud Shot attack hit Nidoran head-on. Nidoran fired poison darts back at Munchlax.

"Great job Munchlax, give them a taste of Body Slam!"

Munchlax jumped into the air over Nidoran.

"Nidoran, use Horn Attack!" Justin yelled.

As Munchlax fell onto Nidoran, Nidoran thrust its horn into Munchlax's stomach, causing both pokemon damage. Then, Munchlax began to glow purple as Nidoran's Poison Point activated.

As Munchlax rolled off Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon starting glowing white.

"Nidoran, are you okay?!" Justin asked, concerned.

Ash gasped, "It's evolving!"

And evolving it was. It began to grow, becoming bigger and sturdier, it's hourn doubling in size.'

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIINOOOOO!_ Nidorino growled.

Munchlax stepped back, startled.

"Nidorino! Use Poison Sti-" Justin was cut off when Nidorino charged, it's purple horn glowing and sparking purple light when it struck Munchlax. Munchlax tumbled back several feet.

Nick gasped. "That was Poison Jab!"

Justin looked at his Pokemon. "Awesome! You learned Poison Jab!"

"Let's get back in the game Munchlax!" Nick called, "Use Incinerate and follow up with Metronome!"

Munchlax opened it's mouth and let loose a flame that left Nidorino damaged and scorched. It than waggled it's finger as it glowed white, and then stopped. It charged Energy around itself and charged at Nidorino.

"Nidorino, use Poison Jab, quick!" Justing yelled.

Nidorino charged toward Munchlax and the Giga Impact and Poison Jab attacks collided.

When the dust settled, both pokemon were unconcious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" Ash declared, "Which means this battle is a draw!"

The new trainers recalled their pokemon, and turned when Ash spoke.

"You both are excellent Trainers, especially for that having been your first battle." Ash commented. "You should be proud of all your Pokemon. Even though you are both novices, they put all their faith in you, to the point where Justin's Nidoran evolved to help him."

Justin and Nick both nodded in agreement. Then they bid farewell to Ash, and set off to leave Pallet Town.

**First, I'd like to say that I know Kricketot shouldn't have Tackle, but I have no plans to evolve it whatsoever, and therefore I am willing to give it moves it can't learn to do it's limited movepool of Sorry to anyone that has a problem with that.  
**

**Secondly, I would like to say I already have both Nick's and Justin's teams finished, but I am still open to ideas. Also, if you would like to submit an OC for a third traveling companion, feel free. Plot ideas are always welcome, too.  
**

**Rn'R!  
**


	3. Bonding Time! The Road to Viridian City!

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3. I have bad news, and that's that this is the only chapter this weekend. The good news is I will get many new ones out next week, since I have off of school. Enjoy!**

As the sun rose over Route 1, the Pidgey began to sing a tune, waking Nick.

"Wake up, Justin!" Nick said, shaking his friend. "We should reach Viridian City this afternoon!"

Justin awoke, and pulled out some Bread and Jelly. Charmander toasted it, and they enjoyed breakfast.

"Well, let's hit the road." Justin said, and they set off.

_I wonder what Viridian City is like? _Nick wondered to himself, _I've been to Pewter and Cerulean, but not Viridian. I wonder what their Gym Leader is like. Will I be able to defeat them? My last battle went well enough, but Justin is on my same level._

He was aroused fro his thoughts by Kricketot, who was annoyedly chirping since he couldn't reach Nick's shoulder. Nick crouched to the ground and Kricketot hopped on, humming happily.

_Kricketot clearly loves me very much, Munchlax too. But that is because they've lived with me for a very long time. I just met Bulbasaur yesterday, and I've hardly even made an attempt to bond with him! I need bond with him._

Nick tossed Bulbasaur's Pokeball, and the little dinosaur popped out. Bulbasaur looked at Nick confusedly, wondering where the battle was.

Nick, seeing the confused look in Bulbasaur's eyes, laughed. "No, there is no battle, Bulbasaur! I just wanted to get to know you better. I wanted to be you're friend, after all!"

Bulbasaur's face lit up. "Bulba!" He cheered.

Nick turned to Justin. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up to you in a bit."

Justin nodded, and jogged away, not wanted to disturb Pokemon and Trainer.

Nick sat down on a rock, looking Bulbasaur in the eye. "So, what are you're favorite things to do?"

Bulbasaur responded by using Sludge Bomb on the nearest Tree, and lightly tackling Kricketot, who chirped in surprise.

"Training and Battling, huh? Anything else you enjoy?" Nick inquired.

Bulbasaur nodded, and ran to the nearest tree, knocked some fruit down, ate it, and pretended to take a nap.

"So you enjoy relaxing, too? Do you like playing with the other Pokemon?" Nick asked, worried his new Pokemon wouldn't get along with the playful Munchlax.

Bulbasaur shrugged rather indifferently, which to Nick meant that he preferred a quieter time when he wasn't training.

_Well, he may not be a good fit for Munchlax, but he and Kricketot have sure hit it off. Nick thought to himself, and he was right. The two Pokemon were chatting and eating fruit underneath the shade of a tree._

"Come on you two, it's time to go." Nick called, "We better hurry if we're ever going to catch up to Justin!". The two nodded and Bulbasaur returned to his Pokeball. Kricketot hopped back onto Nick's arm, and he dashed off to catch up with Justin.

"Hey, look Charmander!" Justin cheered, "There's Viridian City!"

"Wait Up, Justin!" Nick called. Justin turned around.

"Hi Nick! How was your time with Bulbasaur?" Justin asked.

"It went great, I learned so much about the little guy. He's a lot like Kricketot. The two of them get along very well."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but it's too bad that Munchlax doesn't have a friend on the team though. Kricketot and he are pretty good friends, but they aren't very much alike. I think Munchlax might get a bit lonely."

Just then, they walked into Viridian City. Thy saw a pond and a meadow just inside the city.

"Hey, let's take a quick break over there." Justin said, "I'm bushed!"

They walked over to the pond and sat down, they let out all their Pokemon. Munchlax, Charmander, and Eevee played tag, while Kricketot and Bulbasaur chatted. Nidorino dozed nearby.

Suddenly, a Poliwag jumped out of the pond, and started nibbling at the grass.

"Awesome! A Poliwag!" Nick cheered "I'm gonna catch it!".

He beckoned for Bulbasaur, and asked him to use Razor Leaf. Bulbasaur obliged and attacked the Poliwag, startling it. Poliwag bounced over and shot an Icy Wind at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur stumbled back from the power of the move.

"Whoa! Powerful!" Nick said excitedly. "Sleep Powder, Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur shot blue powder from it's bulb toward the Tadpole Pokemon, who instantly fell asleep.

"Perfect! Now I can catch it!" Nick cheered.

But luck was not on Nick's side. Just when he was about to throw a Pokeball, A wild Mankey shot out of the grass and attacked him. Justin, knowing he needed to do something, told Nidorino to use Poison Jab. His Poison-Type obliged, and knocked the Mankey out. Both Trainers threw Pokeballs at their opponents, hoping for a new friend.

**First Cliffhanger of the series. Will they both catch their Pokemon? Will either of them? Just to make it clear, Nick was after Poliwag and Justin was after Mankey.**

**Thanks to those of you who submitted an OC, but signups will be open for a while still! The third Character will be introduced around Mt. Moon and Nick's main rival (besides the obvious Justin) will be introduced in Vermillion, most likely.  
**

**Read and Review Everybody! And a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate around this time of year!The next update will probably be in 2013, so Happy New Year everybody!  
**


End file.
